What Happens in the Dark
by RiaVicto
Summary: When the lights go off, a teenage girl can get a bit flustered. If you're in the pressence of Edward Cullen that is.


This is my first ever story, it's just a one off and nice and lemony. The scene comes from chapter 11 of Twilight, _Complications_, basically the Biology movie day.

OOC Bella's POV

Please review and tell me what you think. It'll get better I promise!

Stephanie Meyer owns everything, of course, though I don't think she'd ever write what I'm about to lay on you here.

Consider yourselves warned.

* * *

Mr Banner turned out the lights and the room was immediately plunged into complete darkness. Treacherous seconds passed before I saw Edward's face dimly lit by the video on screen.

In that instant, the moment the lights went out something happened, a change occurred. The darkness bought something out of me. It was like electricity flowing through me. My heart beat accelerated, my breathing became quick and shallow and I was suddenly hyper aware of the god like presence next to me. It was all I could do contain myself, to stop myself from leaping across the table and smothering him with my kisses.

I stole a glance at Edward, knowing that he'd sense the change in me. I half expected him to be smirking at my "silly human hormones" but he wasn't. His face was stone, tense and fixed on the video, his body a statue; his hands balled into fists so tight the bones threatened to break through the skin.

Pulsating urges charged through me. I stared at him, wanting, needing to touch him, kiss him, and hold him against me. I let my mind wander dangerously. I imagined him doing things to me that I knew he would never do.

In my mind he was kissing me, nibbling my ear and burying his head in my hair. His hands explored me; up my thighs, my waist, my breasts. Always moving lower and lower, he kissed my cheeks, my neck across my collar bone and down, lower and lower my stomach, my-

I blushed as my imagination got more graphic and out of control. The pulsating continued and settled in my panties. I could feel the slight wetness emerge and I knew that I was ready for him. My hands shot down under the table and grabbed at the fabric of my t-shirt, the frustration convulsing through me. I wondered if Edward could sense this change too.

The lunch bell rang and the lights came back on. The class started to file out quickly but Edward didn't move. I started to pack up my things slowly trying to regain composure and failing miserably, my burning cheeks would not subside. The door clicked shut as the last of our class mates left us alone.

Suddenly I was up against the wall. Edward held both of my wrists above my head with one hand, the other trailing down my side and settling on my waist. The familiar feelings of accelerated breathing and an erratic heartbeat came instantly like they always did when he touched me. But now, I had the addition of a deep yearning throbbing downstairs. I was literally aching for him.

"You gave me a lot to think about that lesson, Miss Swan," he breathed into my ear. Leaning away he took in my confused and panicked expression. His grip on my wrists loosened and one hand fell to his shoulder. My other hand, still in his grasp was guided very gently to his rock hard member.

I gasped, at least I thought I had, but the noise that erupted from me was a long, low moan. Frenzy began and Edward and I were locked in fast, passionate kissing. I ran my tongue across his lips greedily taking in his sweet taste. My hands grabbed at his shirt as I pressed myself closer and closer into his divinely sculpted chest. His hands were wound in my hair and his kisses moved from my swelling lips across my jaw, down my neck and I could feel his tongue making masterful strokes on my skin. Another moan escaped me and suddenly I was alone.

I teetered forward as the weight I leant against disappeared. My eyes flew open and I saw Edward in the stool farthest from me. "Edward I-"

"No," he interrupted. "I can't, we can't" he wasn't looking at me. The expression on his face was pained. "I wouldn't be able to…I couldn't… we shouldn't" he faltered again. "It's too dangerous he concluded."

***

That night after dinner I made my excuses to Charlie about homework and went to my bedroom. My mind was full of fantasies about Edward. Never have I been so glad he couldn't read my mind; I was sure that had he been able to he would have heard me all the way to his house. My mind was screaming.

I attempted to settle myself down but no amount of homework or books could take my mind away from that godly body and the things I wanted him to do to me. I was even starting to worry this was a permanent change, what if I could never focus on anything again? A cold shower seemed like a good idea all of a sudden.

Upon my return Edward was sat on my bed. His face showed that same pained expression from the lab. I crawled into his arms and tried to kiss away the frowns. He lifted me and layed me on the bed. He was kissing me, in the same unguarded way he had done this morning. Purposeful kisses etched from passion, made to excite and arouse, they worked.

I was eager for more but I didn't want to push him too hard, afraid that he'd pull away like so many times before. I moulded into him, grateful for every second, grabbing at his jumper and pulling his hair, he wasn't pulling away, not even hesitating, I was spurring him on and myself in the process!

He pressed his face into my hair and inhaled deeply. My skin tingled at every touch. His fingertips moved up and down my arms, leaving traces like fire behind them. He kissed along my collar bone and up to my throat. My heart was beating so fast I thought my pulse was going to jump right through the skin. A low moan erupted from deep inside him as his lips passed over the forbidden fruit. The noise was unlike any other, it was a deep longing noise, tainted with frustration and need. It did things to me that even my fantasies could not compete with.

"Bella," he whispered. He knew.

"Bella I know you're a woman, and you have needs so… I want to try something" His voice was gentle, seductive and so sexy.

His hand took mine as he continued to kiss me. He ran my hand down my chest and down to my stomach following behind with soft kisses. My body shook with anticipation, every of even his tiniest movements sending shockwaves below my waistband. His mouth stopped at my breast, using his lips and tongue to perform miracles. His one hand controlling mine, the other squeezing gently my unoccupied bosom, running light circles with his thumb on my nipple. I couldn't breath, the air in my lungs coming out as I gasped and writhed beneath him.

Our hands had reached my pants, he didn't hesitate and lead my fingers underneath. I could feel the heat I was radiating instantly. We slipped into my panties and I felt the moisture. Guiding me, Edward pressed my finger tips into my clit and moved delicate patterns. It was sublime.

I didn't know if my body could take anymore. It was impossible for one person to feel this much pleasure. My spare hand was clawing at his back savagely, smiling he upped his game.

I was throbbing, pounding. As if he heard my inward screams he moved my fingers down lower. My instincts took over, I knew what I needed to do, my sexual drive kicked into motion. My fingers penetrated my entrance, pressing where I knew it would feel good, slipping in and out faster and faster.

Edward ran his hand along my thigh and lifted my knee so my foot was flat on the bed. This was all the instruction I needed. I lifted my hips to move rhythmically with my fingers.

My body convulsed and I all but screamed his name. A wave crashed over me, engulfing my entire body. I stopped breathing and let the pure ecstasy wash over me. A quiet growl curled from Edward's chest. His whole body was shaking and tense as if he was fighting every urge within him. I could feel his solid erection against me and knew I was being selfish. I moved my hand away from myself to relieve him but he intersected me.

Aftershock after aftershock erupted from beneath me as Edward took over. I was biting his shoulders and neck. His masterful hands knew exactly the right places reaching far into me. His thumb kneaded my clit gently with magnificent results.

I whimpered in pleasure as the tingles started up. I gripped the bed sheets with both hands, my head thrown back and tensed me whole body. My throbbing increased until the climax exploded within me.

A single breath escaped my lips and my muscles shuddered into the bed and relaxed.

***

We lied on the bed until morning. Never moving, just holding each other.

"Was it… good?" Edward had whispered nervously. I had tried to express to him the complete and utter perfection I had experienced, how any other physical pleasure I had ever felt had been nothing compared to the orgasm he had given me. How he had changed me forever. How desperately I wanted to give him the same thing.

"Bella," he cut me off warningly.

"Edward," I waited for him to speak. "Edward," I said again when he didn't. "I want you to make love to me".

* * *

Ok, I don't know whether I like the fluffy ending.

BUT, that was my first ever fanfic. EVER!

So please, please, please review. It'll make me ever so happy.

Good or bad I want to hear your thoughts!

JJ.


End file.
